


i wanna be the very best (like no one ever was)

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: gym leader mark and challenger jinyoung!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: Park Jinyoung's at his last gym before the Elite Four and he finds that the last gym leader waiting for him is a challenge in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super cliche title I know. I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you guys enjoy reading anyway!

Jinyoung breathes out a sigh of relief and wipes away the sweat pooling on his forehead with his sleeve.

“You did well Eevee!” He yells out and watches as the other trainer calls back her pokemon to its pokeball. Eevee jumps up and down in acknowledgement then bounds to Jinyoung’s side where his arms are spread open for a hug.

That battle was the toughest yet; he was almost afraid he’d lose right before he got to the gym leader, and well, he didn’t come this far to lose.

“Nicely done Jinyoung,” Nayeon calls out to him, still cradling her pokeball in her hand. “You and your pokemon have a strong bond.”

Jinyoung nods and bows to her. “Thank you for the battle. I’ll keep working hard.” Nayeon returns the bow and moves aside to show the door she had been blocking.

"Good luck against our gym leader,” she smiles.

Jinyoung moves to stand in front of the door. _Now or never_ , he tells himself. He waves goodbye to Nayeon one last time and twists the doorknob, stepping into the next room.

*

The first thing he notices about the gym leader is that he has a small face, which looks even smaller with his black hair so dark it looks almost artificial. The next thing he notices is that the gym leader is really _really_  attractive and the small smile on his lips isn’t helping Jinyoung’s heart calm down.

He was already nervous about getting through the battle, considering how hard of a time he had with the trainer before this, and now he has to deal with this, if he’s speaking frankly, heartstopper of a person. Jinyoung wipes his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Oh, you made it past Nayeon? No one’s beaten her in a long time,” he says, smile growing wider. “You must be a good trainer.”

Jinyoung chokes because jesus christ, Mark Tuan even has a nice voice. Why hadn’t he heard anything about Arcadia’s gym leader before? He would have appreciated a warning about how utterly stunning Mark Tuan is so he could have prepared himself, thank you very much. _But I probably still wouldn’t have been ready_ , Jinyoung wryly thinks.

A few moments of silence pass and Jinyoung remembers that Mark had said something and probably expected a response.

“Um,” he says. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and braces himself to look Mark in the eyes. “My pokemon and I are a good team.”

Mark’s smile grows even wider, smiling at Jinyoung with his teeth, and Jinyoung curses at how even Mark’s teeth are nice. He’s tired of this. Maybe this is why Mark is renowned as such a tough gym leader; it’s hard to concentrate with Mark’s beautiful face right there.

“Ah,” Mark says and jumps down from the plush couch he was sitting on. “I guess we’ll find out how good of a team, huh?” Jinyoung thinks he suddenly understands why Mark is the fairy type gym leader. Mark looks like he stepped out of a fairy tale himself and Jinyoung shakes his head to rid himself of the thought of Prince Charming Mark. Mark throws a pokeball up and down in his hand and tilts his head in question at Jinyoung’s lack of response.

_Ah, right_. Jinyoung pulls a pokeball from his belt. He came here to battle Mark Tuan, gym leader of Arcadia city, and _win_.

“Bring it on, Mark Tuan!” Jinyoung yells and his heart stutters at Mark’s smirk.

“I’m looking forward to battling you, Park Jinyoung.” Mark smiles as he throws his pokeball at the battlefield in front of them. Jinyoung’s eyebrows shoot up at his name coming out of Mark’s mouth. “Let this be an official declaration of Park Jinyoung challenging Arcadia City’s gym leader, Mark Tuan.” Mark says as Sylveon emerges from its pokeball.

Jinyoung calls out his Roselia and pushes Mark’s smirk to the back of his head.

*

Jinyoung and Mark are both down to their last pokemon. His Lucario had done well but Mark’s Slurpuff had proven to be stronger than it looked.

Jinyoung holds Eevee’s pokeball in his hand, squeezing it. “I’m counting on you Eevee. You got this girl.” Jinyoung releases Eevee who lands gracefully, fluffing up its tail. Mark looks on in amusement.

“An Eevee...how nostalgic.” Jinyoung remembers Mark’s Sylveon. He lets himself daydream for a moment about Mark playing around with his own Eevee before it evolved but pushes that thought out of his head. He can’t be crushing on the gym leader now of all times. But Mark smiles at him from across the field, so brightly Jinyoung thinks it makes him sweat more than the stage lights placed around the room, and Jinyoung feels his heart swoop. 

“Show me how well you’ve trained your Eevee!” Mark yells, cupping his mouth with both hands.

Jinyoung feels fondness shoot through his heart for a second and he lets himself smile, the sides of his eyes crinkling. He sees Mark falter for a moment, looking shocked, but a slow smile stretches out over his lips and then he’s calling out for his Slurpuff to unleash a flamethrower.

*

Eevee pulls through for Jinyoung, striking a decisive iron tail on Mark’s Slurpuff and Jinyoung runs to pick up Eevee in his arms after Mark calls Slurpuff back to its pokeball.

“You did it Eevee! I’m so proud of you!” Jinyoung yells as he spins Eevee around in his arms. Eevee nuzzles against Jinyoung’s face in glee and Jinyoung presses a kiss to the top of Eevee’s head.

“Ahem,” Mark coughs. Jinyoung freezes and slowly looks up at Mark, who has a grin breaking out on his face. “It was a good battle. Congratulations. You and your pokemon are a good team.” Mark sticks his hand out for a handshake, and Jinyoung bends down to let Eevee back on the ground. He wipes his hands on his pants and clasps Mark’s hand in his.

“Thank you. You and your pokemon too. Your Slurpuff is tough,” Jinyoung compliments.

“I raised him well,” Mark smiles. They hold hands for what Jinyoung thinks is longer than necessary but he’s not going to say anything because Mark’s hands are soft and warm and well, Mark hasn’t let go either.

They hold on for a few seconds more before Mark drops his hand, reluctantly so, if Jinyoung isn’t reading the furrow in Mark’s brow wrong. He hopes he isn’t.

“Anyway, here is the Arcadia City gym badge. Rightfully won.” Mark pulls out a badge from his pocket to hand to Jinyoung and Jinyoung bursts out laughing, hand raised up to cover his mouth. Mark tilts his head in question again, laughing himself. “What are you laughing at Jinyoungie?”

That sobers Jinyoung up right away. “Jinyoungie?” Jinyoung scrunches his face in confusion.

“A cute nickname for a cute person.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. “C-cute?”

Mark quirks his lips and nods. “Yeah. Cute.” Mark’s palm is still thrust out in front of him, badge glimmering in his hand. “Your badge?” He asks.

“Uh, right.” Jinyoung’s fingertips brush against Mark’s palm and Mark giggles, shocking Jinyoung again.

“Okay, now that we’ve got that out of the way, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Jinyoung chokes and nearly drops his badge. “You and m-me? Dinner together tonight?”

Mark nods. “If you like.” Mark looks away and down, cheeks coloring.

_Holy Arceus up in Heaven_. Jinyoung closes his eyes and prays to the pokemon gods. Jinyoung never stood a chance, not with Mark looking so shy when he was so bold just moments ago.

“I…” Jinyoung mutters. He doesn’t miss how Mark perks up, leaning in closer to listen better. “Do you ask out everybody who challenges you?” He asks instead, afraid to hear the answer.

“No.” Mark’s eyes are fierce and Jinyoung feels heady from how intensely Mark pins him down with his stare. Mark’s eyes soften then and he gives Jinyoung another blinding smile. “Just the cute ones who hug their Eevees after winning.”

Jinyoung lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. _Now or never._ “Okay,” he says. 

“Okay?” Mark looks at him, eyes shining with what looks like hope.

“Okay. Yes.” Jinyoung smiles at him. “Yes.” Mark’s eyes light up and Jinyoung thinks he could get used to the sight.

*

They meet at the revolving rooftop restaurant on top of Arcadia’s tallest building and Jinyoung feels out of place, plaid checkered shirt and his nicest black pants, as he steps onto the plush carpeting of the restaurant.

The host leads him to the back of the restaurant where Mark’s looking out the window, chin propped up in his hand. Jinyoung swallows when he sees Mark’s crisp white button-up and fitted black slacks, his ankle peeking out from underneath.

“Here you are sir,” the host says to Mark, and Mark jumps at the sound.

“Thank you,” Mark says to the host, who retreats then, and stands up to pull out Jinyoung’s chair for him.

“You don’t have to,” Jinyoung says, taking the seat and looking at Mark in awe when he sits back down.

“I wanted to.” Mark smiles at him and Jinyoung feels his heart thump against his ribcage. Mark is even more dangerous up close.

Mark orders for the both of them when the waiter comes by, and they start out the night talking about their Eevees. Jinyoung expected as much but he doesn’t expect how excited Mark gets as he recalls his earliest days with Eevee before it had evolved.

It makes Jinyoung warm. He and Mark swap stories of their adventures, Jinyoung bringing up some memories of him and Eevee in return, and time passes too fast when they look up to see how empty the restaurant’s become.

“Oh,” Mark says. “Guess we should leave.” Mark hands the waiter some bills when he comes over and turns back to Jinyoung. He stands up and holds out his hand. “Shall we?”

“Where are we going now?” Jinyoung asks as he gets up, carefully placing his hand in Mark’s.

“You’ll see.”

*

They end up at the beach, a 15 minute walk from the restaurant. Jinyoung laughs in delight as he takes off his socks and shoes and leaves them higher up on the shore, away from the water.

“I haven’t seen the beach in so long! It reminds me of home,” Jinyoung says as he stands at the edge of the water.

Mark follows him, shoes placed neatly next to Jinyoung’s, and stands right next to him. “It’s nice. I liked growing up next to the beach.”

Jinyoung nods. “Me too.”

They stand next to each other in silence, the sound of the waves in between them.

“When are you leaving for the Elite Four?” Mark asks when they’re both looking out over the ocean.

Jinyoung turns to him, looking him up and down. Mark’s even more beautiful bathed in moonlight, his side profile standing out against the backdrop of the beach, eyelashes long and full, nose sharp. He’s biting his lips.

Jinyoung looks down and moves a little closer to Mark, brushing their hands together. Mark doesn’t hesitate to grab Jinyoung’s hand and intertwine their fingers. Jinyoung smiles and squeezes their hands.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Come see me before you go.”

“Okay.”

They stay on the beach for a little while longer, sides pressed up against each other and hands holding on.

*

The next morning, Jinyoung walks out to the Pokemon Center lobby surprised to see Mark waiting for him there.

“I thought I was supposed to come to you?” Jinyoung asks, hoisting his messenger bag onto his shoulder.

“I got impatient,” Mark admits easily with a smile.

*

Mark walks him to the edge of the city, and Jinyoung doesn’t want to let his hand go. They stand off to the side, refusing to let go of the other.

“I’ll miss you,” Mark pouts. “Don’t forget me when you become the JYP champion.”

Jinyoung laughs. “How can I?” Jinyoung squeezes their hands. “Don’t fall for anyone else while I’m gone.”

“How can I?” Mark throws back at him. The smile on his face is so fond and Jinyoung can’t help the smile stretching over his own face.

“I really will miss you a lot.” Jinyoung says after they’ve spent what feels like an eternity looking into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll really miss you too. Come back soon. I can’t come to you as easily as I’d like,” Mark pouts again.

Jinyoung laughs and leans in to kiss Mark on the cheek. “I’ll come back to you a champion,” he says.

Mark touches his cheek, eyes wide and in awe, and Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle at the smile that lights up Mark’s face.

Mark moves in and quickly pecks Jinyoung’s cheek too and then lets their hands go, taking a step back and sighing. “If you don’t go now, we’ll never move from this spot.” Jinyoung doesn’t miss how Mark’s cheeks turn bright red.

Mark has a point. Jinyoung sighs and takes one step back as well, still facing Mark.

“Okay, this is it for now.” Jinyoung says softly. “I’ll see you. Take care of yourself, Mark.”

Mark nods, cheeks still tinged with pink. “Take care of yourself too, Jinyoungie.” Mark starts waving wildly, using both his hands and moving his entire body. Jinyoung walks backward toward the next route, waving just as wildly back. He keeps walking backward until he can no longer see Mark and turns around, sighing and adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

He looks to his right, where the ocean runs alongside the route. Victory Road and the Elite Four is just ocean routes away. It doesn’t seem too far away, considering how far he’s traveled now.

He smiles. The thought is comforting somehow, Mark just a surf’s ride away.

Jinyoung walks a little further and he spots trainers waiting in the field ahead of him. He takes in a deep breath, preparing himself.

His Pokenav buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out of his bag. The message makes him cover his mouth in laughter.

_Come back to me with the Pokemon League Champion trophy in your hands!_ _!_

**Author's Note:**

> GOT7 got me bad y'all. I can't believe I wrote GOT7 fic. This fic wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to work on an essay!!! What's less surprising is that I wrote MarkJin though because they've consumed my life.
> 
> Anyway, comments, kudos, constructive criticism, screaming, etc. etc. are always welcome. Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
